Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps
by fraiser-jackson
Summary: *Now Complete* Story is finished with Chapter 27 and an Epilogue. R/R, please.
1. In The Cell

Title: Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps  
  
Author: Amanda, nihongogirl.whichever  
  
Rating: I'm gonna go with PG-13 for this one, just in case  
  
Characters: Jack and Irina, Sydney and Vaughn  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, obviously  
  
A/N: This is the final part in The Music Series. I'm posting it separately because it's getting long. You don't really need to read Criminal and Shadowboxer first, but I would recommend reading Cry Me A River first.it goes more with the plot of this one than the other two. And, in my opinion, it's better. Please, read and review.  
  
You won't admit you love me And so How am I ever to know? You always tell me Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps  
  
A million times I ask you And then I ask you over again You only answer Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps  
  
If you can't make your mind up We'll never get started And I don't want to wind up Being parted, broken hearted  
  
So if you really love me Say yes But if you don't dear Confess And please don't tell me Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps  
  
Irina was surprised to hear the gate buzz. From what she could tell, it was late at night. She hadn't been sleeping well since her conversations with both Jack and Dr. Barnett a few days previously. She stood and walked to the glass. She saw Jack.and then she saw Sydney, Vaughn, Kendall and some armed guards. Something must be going on, she thought.  
  
Somehow Kendall reached the glass before everyone else. "Ms. Derevko."  
  
"Mr. Kendall."  
  
"You are being let out on another mission. You will be accompanying Agents Bristow and Vaughn to Japan."  
  
"I am, huh?" she asked. "And who says I'm going to that?" She loved annoying this man.  
  
"I do, and you will go with them on this mission or you will seriously regret it." Kendall's voice grew steadily as he talked to her.  
  
Jack had been watching her through all of this, wondering how he was going to get through this mission. India had been bad enough, but this would be ten times worse considering where they left their last conversation. Add that to Sydney and Vaughn making googly eyes at each other and the mission would be absolutely terrible. At least he would get to visit Japan, a country he loved.  
  
"And what exactly is this mission?" Irina asked. She already knew the answer, but asked anyway.  
  
"We have discovered information on another Rambaldi device that you seem to have hidden somewhere in Tokyo. The four of you are going to acquire it and bring it back here. You, Miss Derevko, are to aid these three in finding it, seeing as how you know exactly where it is." 


	2. The Mission

Title: Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps  
  
Author: Amanda, nihongogirl.whichever  
  
Rating: I'm gonna go with PG-13 for this one, just in case  
  
Characters: Jack and Irina, Sydney and Vaughn  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, obviously  
  
A/N: This is the final part in The Music Series. I'm posting it separately because it's getting long. You don't really need to read Criminal and Shadowboxer first, but I would recommend reading Cry Me A River first.it goes more with the plot of this one than the other two. And, in my opinion, it's better. Please, read and review.  
  
Irina gave a Kendall a look and he continued. "If you cooperate on this mission, we are willing to loosen the security around you."  
  
"Meaning what?" she asked. She hoped it meant she would get to see more daylight. She never expected him to say what he did.  
  
"If you cooperate, you'll get out of this cell and into a CIA safe house in the area. We will still keep constant surveillance on you, but you'll be out of this cell." Kendall saw the small smile play across her lips. "I'm sure you will be very willing to cooperate, right Miss Derevko?"  
  
"If it means getting out of this cell, you bet." She saw Jack step forward. He obviously had something to say.  
  
"Why is this the first time I've heard about this? You can't possibly be thinking about letting her out of this cell for good. Are you nuts?" He was glaring at Kendall. Sydney and Vaughn just watched the conversation. Sydney was happy that her mom would be able to leave the cell, if she was good, that was.  
  
"This was not my decision, Agent Bristow. If you have a problem, see Devlin." That shut Jack up. The guards stepped forward, unlocking the door. The group entered the cell, Kendall and Jack in the lead. "You will be going to Tokyo as tourists. Jack and Irina, you will be Samuel and Abigail Conners. Sydney and Agent Vaughn, you will be Cameron and Julianne Forbes. Julianne is your daughter," he said, looking between Jack and Irina. "You are celebrating their first honeymoon and your second."  
  
Jack glared at Kendall, then at Irina. He stepped toward her, pulling something out of his pocket. It was a ring box. He opened it and handed it to her. "This 'wedding' ring is a tracking device. It also has a small charge of C4 which responds to body heat. Try to take it off, it will detonate. The charge may be small, but it is powerful. You will lose more than your hand if you try to take it off."  
  
She put the ring on, giving Jack an icy stare. She had no idea how she would get through this mission acting as his wife when he still hated her and she loved him. She would have to find a way, especially if this mission was the only thing standing in the way of getting out of her cell.  
  
Kendall motioned to the guards and they walked towards Irina. "You will be taken to a CIA safe house for the night. Jack will be staying with you." This must have been news to Jack because he almost went after Kendall. Sydney had to put a hand on his shoulder to restrain him. Irina smiled at him as she was cuffed. Kendall continued, "In the morning, you will meet Vaughn and Sydney at the airport. You'll fly to Tokyo. When you get to your hotel, you'll meet with a group of agents who will be your contacts for the duration of your stay. Once you acquire the Rambaldi artifact, you will give it to these agents and return home." He again motioned to the guards and they moved to grab Irina's elbows. Jack got there first. He placed a hand on her left elbow and guided her out of the cell. The guards and Kendall followed. Sydney and Vaughn were left in the cell alone.  
  
"So, we're married," Syd said.  
  
"Looks like it. I have some paperwork to do. I'll meet you at the airport tomorrow."  
  
"OK." He left and Sydney was left in her mother's cell, wondering how the mission was going to play out. 


	3. The Safe House

Title: Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps  
  
Author: Amanda, nihongogirl.whichever  
  
Rating: I'm gonna go with PG-13 for this one, just in case  
  
Characters: Jack and Irina, Sydney and Vaughn  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, obviously  
  
A/N: This is the final part in The Music Series. I'm posting it separately because it's getting long. You don't really need to read Criminal and Shadowboxer first, but I would recommend reading Cry Me A River first.it goes more with the plot of this one than the other two. And, in my opinion, it's better. Please, read and review.  
  
Jack and Irina were driven to the safe house separately and Jack arrived first. He went in to look around, taking his and Irina's bags into the house, while the other agent waited for Irina to arrive so he could leave them with a car. There was a small kitchen, a living room and two bedrooms that shared a bathroom. Thank God, Jack thought. I won't have to share a room with her.  
  
The other car arrived and Irina was lead into the house by a guard. He unlocked her handcuffs and gave both the cuffs and the key to Jack. "Just in case you need them," the guard said. Jack saw Irina give him a sideways glance at the guard's comment, but he chose to ignore her. The guard gave him the keys to the car and then they left. Jack and Irina were left alone.  
  
"You obviously weren't very happy with this arrangement," she said, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"I just don't understand why you couldn't stay in your cell for one more night. You'll be out the whole time we're in Tokyo." He shot down her hopes of trying to have a civil conversation. He walked past her into the kitchen and began to look for something to eat.  
  
Irina stared after him, hurt that he wouldn't even listen to a word she said. "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"The bag on the left is yours. Sydney packed some clothes and things for you," he replied, still looking through cupboards.  
  
Irina headed to the bathroom, thinking of some kind of a comeback, but she couldn't think of one. Once inside the bathroom, she got the shower supplies that Syd had provided and stripped off her clothes. She turned on the water, making it has hot as she could and stepped in, letting the water run over her body.  
  
While Irina was in the shower, Jack took his bag into the room he was going to sleep in. Hearing the water run, his mind went back to things it shouldn't have: thoughts of him and Laura in the shower together, doing things that didn't really require soap or shampoo. He shook his head, pushing those thoughts away, hopefully for good. He didn't need things like that clouding his mind during this mission. He went through his bag, making sure he had the things he would need. Except he didn't really know what he would need; only Irina knew where the Rambaldi artifact was and what would be required to get it back.  
  
He heard the water turn off and steeled himself to again be in the same room with her. She stepped out of the bathroom in pale blue pajama pants and a white tank top, with a towel wrapped around her hair. His breath got caught in his throat when he saw her and he had to cough in order to breathe again. Seeing her like that brought back too many memories and he had to quickly look away.  
  
"It's late," he said, not looking at her. "We should go to bed. You can have that room," he said, absently pointing to the door on the far wall.  
  
"I'm just going to dry my hair, then I'll be done in the bathroom." She went back into the bathroom, removing the towel from her head as she went. She was brushing her hair when she heard his bedroom door close.  
  
He had locked himself in his room, away from her. This mission was going to be too much, he could tell. Not even 24 hours ago he had just been wrestling with the thought the Irina really did love him. He wasn't quite sure he was ready to deal with her or the feelings she stirred in him, even after all the years that had passed.  
  
He changed into his pajamas and settled himself into bed, not really caring what she was up to in the rest of the house. That is what the tracking device and C4 is for, he thought. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, memories of him and Laura filling his dreams.  
  
Irina finished drying her hair and went to her room. She knew she had to get Jack to say something, anything to her so the mission would be a disaster; she just had no idea what to do. She wondered why he was being so quiet. It couldn't have just been their last conversation; he must have been doing some thinking on his own, realizing what she had said was true. She got into bed, closed her eyes and fell asleep, visions of a possible future with her and Jack filling her dreams. 


	4. In the Morning

Title: Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps  
  
Author: Amanda, nihongogirl.whichever  
  
Rating: I'm gonna go with PG-13 for this one, just in case  
  
Characters: Jack and Irina, Sydney and Vaughn  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, obviously  
  
A/N: This is the final part in The Music Series. I'm posting it separately because it's getting long. You don't really need to read Criminal and Shadowboxer first, but I would recommend reading Cry Me A River first.it goes more with the plot of this one than the other two. And, in my opinion, it's better. Please, read and review.  
  
  
  
Jack woke and, not hearing any noises coming from the kitchen area, assumed he was the first one up. He had always been awake before his wife. He got out of bed and walked into the living room. She had left her bedroom door open through the night. He continued to the door frame, leaning against the wood. His breath again stuck in his throat when he saw her sleeping peacefully in her bed. He could remember a time when he would wake her with kisses and a traveling hand, but that time no longer existed.  
  
He watched her sleeping form for a few minutes longer and then decided he should actually wake her up. Jack walked to the bed and gently shook her shoulder. There was no response. He shook her again, a little more forcefully, and he felt a warm hand clamp hard around his forearm. He was startled, to say the least. So was Irina, when she realized it was Jack and not someone less friendly. She released his arm and whispered a barely audible, "I'm sorry," before pushing the blankets off her.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, if that's ok with you," she said, avoiding his questioning gaze.  
  
"You took one last night."  
  
"Yes, and I've also spent the last 8 months in a prison cell. That is a little hard to wash off in just one shower. So if you don't mind," she said, walking past him, toward the bathroom.  
  
"Fine, I have some things to do anyway. Just don't take too long, we have to be at the airport in a few hours." He watched her walk into the bathroom and then went to call Kendall and get the finalized mission plans.  
  
When Irina felt she had successfully washed the feel of her cell off her, she stepped out of the shower and into the robe she had found in the closet. She wrapped her hair in a towel and left the bathroom. Jack was sitting on the couch, staring into space. She didn't know that he was thinking about her strange reaction when he had gone to wake her up. "Bathroom's all yours," she said. "I'll make us some breakfast while you get ready."  
  
Jack mumbled his thanks and headed to his bedroom to grab some clothes before going to the bathroom. Irina headed to her room to get dressed. She dressed in jeans and a sweater. She went to the kitchen, surveying what was stocked, much like Jack had done the night before when they arrived. All the ingredients for French toast were there, so she turned on the stove and set to work.  
  
Jack came out of the bathroom about 20 minutes later, dressed much like Irina in jeans and a long-sleeved tee. He saw a plate of French toast on the table, noting that Irina had remembered his favorite breakfast food, even after 20 years. There was also toast, orange juice and of course, syrup. He sat down and waited for Irina to follow suit before piling his plate with French toast. It was something that he had always done, waiting for her and Sydney to be seated before getting food and he slipped back into the routine easily.  
  
They ate in relative silence. Jack was silent because he was thinking of a way to ask her about what had occurred earlier, Irina because she was trying to keep the fighting to a minimum. He finally worked up the courage to ask her. "Irina," he said, trying not to force his voice too much.  
  
"What, Jack?"  
  
"Who did you think I was when you grabbed my arm this morning when I went to wake you up?"  
  
Irina was prepared to be defensive, but changed her mind when Jack spoke. His tone was much softer than it had been for the last 12 hours, almost like he was concerned for her. She knew it had taken him awhile to figure some way to ask her so she answered as best she could. "It was just a reaction. When I was in that prison in Kashmir, they liked to wake the prisoners in ways that were not so nice. It was a reflex, something I've done ever since whenever someone tries to wake me."  
  
He nodded in understanding and let the subject drop, sensing her uneasiness with the topic. The rest of the breakfast passed in silence. When Irina had finished, she rinsed her plate and went to dry her hair. When she came out of the bathroom, she saw that Jack had his bag packed and was almost ready to go to the airport. She quickly got her things together and he took the bags to the car, putting them in the trunk. Irina made sure everything was off in the house, then went to meet him at the car. Jack opened her door for her and then got in himself. He started the car, backed out the driveway and then they were on their way to meet Sydney and Vaughn at the airport. 


	5. The Airport

Title: Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps  
  
Author: Amanda, nihongogirl.whichever  
  
Rating: I'm gonna go with PG-13 for this one, just in case  
  
Characters: Jack and Irina, Sydney and Vaughn  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, obviously  
  
A/N: This is the final part in The Music Series. I'm posting it separately because it's getting long. You don't really need to read Criminal and Shadowboxer first, but I would recommend reading Cry Me A River first.it goes more with the plot of this one than the other two. And, in my opinion, it's better. Please, read and review.  
  
In the car, there was complete silence, save the noise from outside. Neither Jack nor Irina knew what to say. He wanted to delve deeper into what she had told him about Kashmir, but didn't want her to become defensive and shut him out. She wanted to ask him why he had even cared to ask, even though it was a painful memory that she would rather forget. Instead, they both kept quiet, afraid of what might happen if they said what was on their minds.  
  
They arrived at the airport, parked the car and went in search of Syd and Vaughn. They found Cameron and Julianne waiting for them by the check-in desk. Irina gave Sydney a hug, holding her as tightly as she could without crushing her. It felt good to be able to publicly hold her daughter without rifles being pointed at them. Sydney must have felt the same because she held on with as much force, if not more, than Irina had. They finally broke their hug, keeping their arms around the other's waist. Sydney smiled at her father while Irina gave Vaughn a tiny smile.  
  
Sydney saw that her father seemed a little friendlier toward her mother and made a mental note to ask one of them about it on the plane. She moved away from her mother and moved to stand next to her 'husband'. She also saw the glare forming in her father's eyes as she did so. She grabbed Cameron's hand, just to make him mad. "Are we ready to go?" she asked, gesturing toward the counter. Their flight would be taking off without them if they didn't check in and go through security in a timely manner.  
  
The airport wasn't really busy and Samuel, Abigail, Cameron and Julianne were able to check in and get through security fairly quickly. They got to the gate where their plane was before boarding even started. Irina watched her daughter and her handler closely while they sat and talked, waiting for their boarding call. They seemed very comfortable as husband and wife, even if they were only pretending for the sake of a mission. She herself was feeling uncomfortable with Jack, even though they had been married and slept in the same bed for years. He had been acting strange since they arrived at the safe house the night before and she was desperate to find out why. She looked at him, sitting next to her and was surprised to see the gaze returned. He had been doing that a lot lately, just staring at her.  
  
The boarding of their plane to Tokyo was announced and they gathered their things. Sydney subconsciously grabbed Michael's hand as Jack subconsciously took Irina's. It was just an instinct for him, something he had done every time they went to board a plane. She didn't resist the touch or try to drop his hand, so he figured she must have remembered that from their travel together. Jack looked into her eyes and saw that she was a little surprised at the action, but not disturbed by it at all. He gave her a small smile and handed his ticket to the patiently waiting man that stood in front of him.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn watched this exchange with interest, Vaughn not even noticing that Sydney had taken his hand as well. It wasn't until Jack turned around and glared at the two of them, looking between their faces and their hands that he did. He didn't release her hand either, just gave Jack one of his own glares and Sydney a big smile. Irina saw this and laughed at both her husband and her 'son-in-law'. She walked ahead of Jack, pulling him with her, taking his attention from their daughter.  
  
They got on the plane and took their seats. Jack and Irina were seated together toward the front of the plane while Sydney and Vaughn were together near the back. Irina waved to her daughter, who waved back, before turning around and putting her seat belt on. Jack did the same. Her plan was to try to get him talk to her, but going on their previous conversations, it wouldn't be easy.  
  
They sat through the safety speech and the plane began to move down the runway. Soon, they were in the air on their way to Tokyo and another Rambaldi artifact. 


	6. Talking

Title: Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps  
  
Author: Amanda, nihongogirl.whichever  
  
Rating: I'm gonna go with PG-13 for this one, just in case  
  
Characters: Jack and Irina, Sydney and Vaughn  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, obviously  
  
A/N: This is the final part in The Music Series. I'm posting it separately because it's getting long. You don't really need to read Criminal and Shadowboxer first, but I would recommend reading Cry Me A River first.it goes more with the plot of this one than the other two. And, in my opinion, it's better. Please, read and review.  
  
Irina sat in her window seat, thinking about something to say to Jack. She wanted to finish the conversation they had started days before, but knew that an airplane was not the best place to do that. So instead, she decided on something more trivial. "What is your problem with Sydney and Michael?" she asked, hoping he would respond.  
  
"I don't like that they are breaking so many rules. He is her handler; they shouldn't be in a relationship."  
  
"I didn't know they were. Do you know something I don't, Jack?" She was amused; that was the exact response she had expected. "Or do you not like what their 'relationship' reminds you of? A KGB agent falling for her target, perhaps?" She had lowered her voice so the people around them couldn't hear and Jack almost couldn't hear either. He had his head lowered next to hers and the proximity was throwing him off.  
  
"I don't like where this is leading, Irina. Just drop it. I don't like that my daughter is falling for the man who is charged with keeping her alive. Leave it at that, Abigail." He moved as far to the other side of his seat as he could without falling into the aisle, making sure she knew the conversation was done.  
  
Irina sighed heavily and turned her body to the window, looking out at the clouds. The relative quiet of the plane was somehow soothing to her and soon she was asleep. Jack, hearing her breathing even out, turned to look at her. She again had a peaceful look. He smiled to himself and watched her sleep like he had done earlier that day.  
  
Sydney and Michael watched the body movements of the couple a few rows in front of them. They couldn't hear what was being said but it was clear from the way Jack moved to the opposite side of his seat that it was nothing good. But then he turned back to the center and Sydney assumed that the conversation had taken a turn for the better. Her attention moved to Vaughn as he gently placed a hand over hers. "What do you think they're talking about up there?"  
  
"I don't know. Dad's probably complaining about us breaking the rules. Did you see the look on his face when he saw us holding hands? He looked about ready to kill," she said, looking at him.  
  
"Yeah, and that probably wouldn't have been good for the mission. Your mother didn't seem to mind so much. She looked amused actually, but I don't know whether it was because of us or your father's reaction."  
  
"Probably a little of both. So what do you know about this artifact we're supposed to get?"  
  
"Not much. I know it was hidden by your mother before she turned herself into custody. She had it with her right up until then. We don't know what it is, what it does, what it looks like, nothing. Your mother wouldn't tell us a thing. Why would she do that? She's been so helpful until now."  
  
"I don't know. I can't begin to understand her. She has done some things that I probably will never understand."  
  
"Like when she shot you in Taipei?" he asked.  
  
"No, she explained that to me when we got back from India. Cuvee was in the next room watching us. If she hadn't done something, we both would have been dead. It was a test to see who she would be loyal to."  
  
"Oh." Changing the subject, he asked, "So what do you want to do while we're in Tokyo?"  
  
"Anything, as long as it doesn't involve Sark and Sloane clothed-only-in-a- towel." He threw her a look and they both started to laugh, uncontrollably.  
  
"I don't know how you stood that, Syd-Julianne." He had caught himself before finishing her real name. They couldn't risk breaking cover, even if they were only on the airplane. They were finally able to get their laughter under control, only after receiving various looks from the passengers around them. They turned their attention back to the couple in front of them. 


	7. Remember When

Title: Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps  
  
Author: Amanda, nihongogirl.whichever  
  
Rating: I'm gonna go with PG-13 for this one, just in case  
  
Characters: Jack and Irina, Sydney and Vaughn  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, obviously  
  
A/N: This is the final part in The Music Series. I'm posting it separately because it's getting long. You don't really need to read Criminal and Shadowboxer first, but I would recommend reading Cry Me A River first.it goes more with the plot of this one than the other two. And, in my opinion, it's better. Please, read and review.  
  
Irina woke up and had the sensation that someone was watching her. She turned in her seat and found Jack looking at her. "You look so peaceful in your sleep. Why can't you be like that when you're awake?"  
  
She just shook her head at him and smiled. He had a tiny smile but it was almost invisible and disappeared right after it formed. He looked over his shoulder at his daughter and Vaughn and saw they were involved in a deep conversation, much to Jack's dismay. Irina continued to watch him as he watched Syd and Vaughn. "Do you remember our trip to London? The second honeymoon we took when she was 5?" she asked out of nowhere.  
  
He turned back to her, and he became expressionless. "Yes. We had to leave her with a babysitter and she was really upset."  
  
"Yes, she was. But we still left her and she got over it. She had to learn to live without us for two weeks. And now you have to learn to let her live her own life. You can't keep butting in and trying to run her life. She's a grown woman, Samuel." This time she remembered to call him by his alias.  
  
He was angry that she could still read him so well. He had indeed been thinking of that trip, how hard it was to leave her. He could picture the look on her face as they walked out the door. "I know that, but I'm just starting to rebuild my relationship with her. It's habit to want to run her life."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him. "Well, that habit should be broken. Remember how much fun we had once you got over your fear of leaving her behind?"  
  
"I could never forget that. We did so much-the symphony, dinner and dancing, everything."  
  
"The time we spent in the hot tub and bed alone outnumbers the time spent doing anything else. Or do you not remember that?" She sounded almost hurt that he could forget the time they spent making love while in London.  
  
"Of course not, I just try not to think about it too much. Sydney very well could have a sibling because of that trip. I'm actually amazed she doesn't." They shared a look and smiled at one another.  
  
"She doesn't what?" Sydney asked as she came up to their seats.  
  
"Nothing, Julianne," her mother said, laughter in her eyes.  
  
"Okay. Dad, would you mind if I sat with Mom for a little while?" She was close to pouting, knowing her father would not be happy to sit next to Michael.  
  
Jack saw her face and couldn't say no, even if it meant sitting next to Vaughn. "Sure, honey. I'll just go sit by my new son-in-law."  
  
"Thanks, Daddy," she said as he got up and moved down the aisle. She took the seat her father had just vacated and without hesitation asked, "What's up with you and Dad?"  
  
"What's up with you and Agent Vaughn?" she shot back.  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"We were just discussing our second honeymoon in London. So what's up with you and Michael?" she asked again.  
  
"Nothing much. We'll pretend to be married for this mission and act all in- love, but when we get back, we'll go back to being an agent and her handler."  
  
"And you don't want that I take it." She was ignoring her own advice and butting into her daughter's life, but as her mother, that's allowed.  
  
"Not at all. Mom, I think I may be in love with him." She sighed, relieved to finally have that off her chest.  
  
Irina laughed. "That is exactly what I said to myself when I was beginning to fall in love with your father. Like mother, like daughter, I guess. So what do you intend to do now?"  
  
Sydney avoided the question and changed the subject. "You loved Dad?"  
  
"Well of course, Sydney. You make it sound like that wouldn't be possible. I am in love with your father. I may not have been in the beginning, but I did fall in love with him and I still am."  
  
Jack chose that moment to walk back to the women, wanting his seat back. He heard everything Irina had just said. 


	8. How Could You?

Thanks to those who have reviewed.  
  
"Julianne, could I have my seat back, please?" He tried to play it cool, like he hadn't heard what his wife just said.  
  
"Yeah. Cameron's probably going crazy without me," Sydney said as she left her father's seat and went back to hers.  
  
Jack sat down in his seat. "How could you do that?" He stared at her, not at all amused.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"How could you openly lie to our daughter like that, telling her you love me?" He sounded incredulous.  
  
"I didn't lie to her, Samuel," she said, placing a heavy emphasis on Samuel. "Everything I told her is the truth."  
  
He scoffed, shaking his head. "Yeah, right. And I'm supposed to believe that. Why should I-or Sydney, for that matter-believe anything you say? We have no reason." He didn't know why he was being so harsh to her; he had been so close to telling her he was thinking about forgiving her for everything and here he was, close to yelling at her for telling their daughter she loved him. What was wrong with him?  
  
Irina was getting angry. "No real reason? What about Kashmir?" Her voice had begun to grow, but she remembered where she was and lowered to a whisper. "I seem to remember saving your life several times on that mission. The land mine, giving you that key. I'd say those are pretty good reasons to trust me. But you do what you want, Jack. I am finished trying to get through to you. I can't take it anymore; I give up."  
  
She turned toward the window with a sigh, not wanting him to see the tears that were beginning to fall. She really had had enough trying to through to him. No matter what she did, he didn't care. She could have had a profession of love sky-written next to their airplane and he still wouldn't have noticed it. He tried several times to get her to talk to him, but she ignored him every time.  
  
There was complete silence in seats B1 and B2. Soon, Irina was asleep, exhausted from fighting with Jack and crying. In her sleep, her head fell onto Jack's shoulder. He didn't push her away, content with feeling that she needed him, even if it was to be a headrest. He was beginning to fall asleep as well and right before drifting off, he took hold of her hand. 


	9. What Was That?

When Syd was back in her seat, Michael asked, "What was up with that?"  
  
"My father came back at the wrong moment. Mom had just said she was still in love with him," she responded, watching the seats in front of them.  
  
"I'm sure that was something he wanted to hear. Do you believe her?"  
  
She thought for a minute. "Yes. You should have heard her say it. She sounded so upset because she knows Dad won't listen to her. The look on her face when she realized he had heard her-she looked scared."  
  
"Of what," he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Probably how he would react. I wish I could hear what they were saying. I must have interrupted something when I went up there because Mom wouldn't tell me what they were talking about. What did you and Dad talk about?" She turned her attention back to the man sitting next to her.  
  
Vaughn laughed slightly. "Not a whole lot. He mostly complained about having to sit with me and wondered what you two were talking about. I don't think he likes me much. What else did you and your mom talk about?"  
  
"Nothing, really. She told me she really did love my father. And then he came up behind us."  
  
He thought for a minute and then asked, "Did you doubt that she loved him before?" Why he really cared about the woman who had killed his father, he didn't know but for some reason he did.  
  
"Well, what else would I think?" she asked. She turned back to the seats in front of them when she heard her mother raise her voice, asking about Kashmir, then lower it again. "Our whole entire life was a lie when she was around. Why would that be any different?"  
  
"That is understandable. But have you seen the way she looks at him? Like when we were sitting at the airport? I may be misreading your mother here, Sydney, but that seemed like genuine love to me."  
  
She looked at him, wondering when he had become so good her mother; she had been thinking the same thing. "You're right. And honestly, I don't think she could have pretended for so long without there being some grain of truth to her life."  
  
Vaughn nodded. He looked at his watch, saying, "I have to call Kendall and let him know where we are." He picked up the phone and made the call. Vaughn's part of the conversation consisted of many 'yes, sirs' and 'okays' before he hung up the phone. After he hung up, he turned to her. He did not look amused. "Sydney, I hope you like airplanes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kendall needs us back in LA for a different mission that just came up. We have to catch a flight home as soon as we land in Tokyo."  
  
"What? Why? What about my mom and dad?" She was confused; this mission was Kendall's idea in the first place. Why would he take them off it?  
  
"The will continue with the mission as planned. I guess we got some intel on something else that SD-6 wants. Kendall wouldn't say what it was."  
  
"So, we're just going to leave my parents?" Not that she wouldn't mind flying home alone with Vaughn, mind you.  
  
"Syd, I think they can handle themselves. I have to go talk to them." He got up and walked to their seats. They were still asleep and he noted that they were holding hands. He had to shake Jack to wake him up. 


	10. Telling Jack

"What do you want, Vaughn?" Jack asked, his voice tired. He didn't appreciate being woken up, especially since he was having a very nice dream involving him and Irina.  
  
"I just talked to Kendall. Sydney and I have to fly back to LA as soon as we land."  
  
"What!!??" This was definitely not what he wanted to hear, that he would be left alone with her on this mission. His yell had awoken Irina.  
  
"What's going on, Jack?" she asked, looking at Vaughn.  
  
"I was just telling Jack here that Sydney and I must return to LA as soon as we land. Kendall needs us to start a different mission. You two, however will remain in Tokyo and follow through with the rest of this mission." Only Vaughn saw the small smile flash across her lips. Jack was too busy staring at Vaughn like he had grown a second head.  
  
"Jack, why don't you go keep Sydney company? I'm sure that Agent Vaughn has some things he'd like to speak to me about." Vaughn nodded and Jack got up, desperately wanting to talk to his daughter.  
  
Vaughn sat down in the vacant seat. "I want you to understand-I'm only doing this because Kendall told me to. He wanted me to remind you of your agreement. If you continue to cooperate, you will be allowed to leave your cell and enter a safe house. If in any way this mission is compromised or is a failure, you will return to your cell indefinitely. I'm sure you are quite aware of that fact and I told Kendall that, but he insisted."  
  
"That's ok. I do understand, you're just doing your job. I assume everything else the same though, right? We're still making contact with the CIA agents in Tokyo and giving them the artifact?" This would be the time to prove to Jack that she meant everything she said.  
  
"Yes. Everything is the same. Sydney and I just won't be accompanying you." He was about to go back to his seat when her voice stopped him  
  
"Michael, what do you feel for my daughter?" Now that she knew how her daughter felt for him, she was determined to find out if he returned her feelings.  
  
He was shocked that she would ask that. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"I'm just wondering how you feel for Sydney. I can tell you don't sleep when she is on assignment." He didn't say anything, he just stared at her. "I only bring it up because if you do feel something for her, you should let her know. Talk to her on the plane back to LA, where you'll be away from prying eyes," she said, glancing back to her husband. She saw the surprised look on his face and smiled. "Trust me."  
  
"Yeah, ok," he said. "I'm going to go back to my seat now." He got up and Irina sat back in her seat, feeling very satisfied with herself.  
  
Jack sat down next to his daughter with a loud sigh. "I have to do this mission with only your mother now. I swear to God, Sydney; if I come home alone, it will not be because she escaped, it will be because I killed her."  
  
"Dad, calm down." She knew her Dad would have problems with continuing the mission without her and Vaughn, but she didn't he would get violent about it. "It can't be that bad. All you have to do is get that artifact, and then you can come home."  
  
"Yeah but, why does it have to be me? Why can't I go back to LA with Vaughn so you can work with your mother? You like her more than I do anyway." He was beginning to sound like a whiny teenager.  
  
"Seriously, Dad, shut up." She really didn't want to hear her father complain about her mother. She was actually kind of mad at her father for treating her mother like he was. "The only reason you don't want to do this is because you'll have to spend time with the woman who broke your heart 20 years ago. This is the perfect opportunity for you and mom to work out your differences."  
  
"Differences? Sydney, please. She was a spy-"  
  
"And so are you," she said, cutting him off. "She was doing what she thought to be in the best interest of her country. How is that different from what you do on a daily basis? I was talking about the fact that she left you and me alone. Whether you believe her or not, Dad, she did love you. And I believe she still does."  
  
"Now you're on her side? How can you say that she loves me?" He didn't like that Irina had gotten Sydney to believe her. It didn't bode well for him.  
  
"Dad, I've seen the way she looks at you. Even Vaughn thinks so."  
  
"Vaughn thinks what?" Vaughn asked as he came back to his seat.  
  
"Apparently you and my daughter are talking about Irina being in love with me. I'd like you to stop that, if you wouldn't mind." He scowled as he got up and proceeded back to his seat, leaving Sydney and Vaughn to look after him, slightly amused.  
  
"They've got it bad," Vaughn said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Your mom and dad. She could have lit up LA they way her face shined when I said they'd have to continue the mission without us and he is just in denial."  
  
She started to laugh and soon, so did he. "It is kind of obvious, isn't it? Well, to everyone else but them, at least." 


	11. Saying Goodbye

A/N: I kind of jumped over the rest of the plane ride, so this picks up at the airport. I figured if I kept them on the plane, this would end up very really long. Vaughn and Syd are going back home now. It's not that I don't love S/V, I just started writing a J/I fic and they came along for the ride.  
  
The four of them stood in the terminal of the Tokyo airport. It was time for Sydney and Vaughn to find a flight back to LA, but no one was ready to see them leave. Jack looked at his watch. "It's getting late. We should probably get to the hotel."  
  
Sydney nodded and walked into her mother's open arms. They held each other for a few minutes while Jack and Vaughn watched, having said a quick goodbye which included Jack glaring at Vaughn. "Mom, go after dad," Sydney whispered in her mother's ear.  
  
"What do you mean, Sydney?"  
  
"He loves you; he just needs someone to make him realize it."  
  
Irina smiled at her daughter, wondering when she got so good at reading both of her parents. "You know Sydney, you shouldn't be afraid to take your own advice." She motioned toward Vaughn, who was still watching them.  
  
Sydney and Irina hugged and then Sydney hugged her father, giving him the same advice she had given her mother.  
  
"Sydney, please butt out of my business. I mean it. And I meant what I said about what happened if I come home alone."  
  
Sydney lightly slapped his cheek, shaking her head. "Don't even joke about that, dad." She moved away from her father, going to stand next to Vaughn. They both gave a final wave and walked in the opposite direction, toward a ticket counter. Irina watched with interest as her daughter reached for Vaughn's hand and he willingly gave it to her.  
  
Jack took hold of Irina's elbow, pulling her with him as he walked to the baggage claim. "It's getting late," he said again as they walked. They claimed their baggage and went to rent a car. 


	12. The Hotel Room

A/N: There is the Japanese in this chapter, but the translations follow. Sorry if I messed up any of the Japanese, I was only able to take one year of Japanese at school so I don't know a whole lot.  
  
They arrived at their hotel a little while later. They approached the desk and the clerk smiled at them. "Konban wa. Hajimemashite; doozo yoroshiku." He bowed slightly. (Good evening. We meet for the first time; it is nice to meet you.)  
  
Jack bowed back. "Hajimemashite."  
  
"Anata no namae wa nan-desu ka?" the clerk asked. (What is your name?)  
  
"Boku no namae wa Samuel Conners desu." (My name is Samuel Conners.)  
  
The clerk did something on the computer in front of him before saying, "Hai. Anata no heya wa hyaku-yon-nana desu. Heya wa rippa desu." (Your room is number 147. The room is magnificent.) He gave the key to Jack.  
  
"Doomo arigatoo," Jack said. (Thank you.) Jack and Irina headed toward their room. They were on the first floor. They quickly found their room and Jack opened the door, letting Irina go before him. She purposely brushed against his body and felt his muscles tense.  
  
He followed her into the room, glaring at her but to no avail. She couldn't see it; she was too busy looking around the room. As the man had said, it was magnificent. There was a king-sized bed and a fireplace with a leather couch sitting in front of it. The room itself was huge. She walked to the window and found a beautiful view of downtown Tokyo.  
  
Jack was still standing in the middle of the room, looking around. She walked by him into the bathroom. She almost squealed at what she saw. "Jack, come here." He followed her and saw a bathroom that was about 3/4ths the size of the bedroom with a Jacuzzi tub in the middle of the floor.  
  
"The CIA certainly spared no expense," he grumbled. He really did not like this room.  
  
"Well, just remember-this is supposed to be our second honeymoon. I can only imagine what Sydney's room would look like, if she were still here." Jack did not seem pleased when she said that. She was about to say something to him about their daughter and her handler when the phone rang. Jack went to answer it.  
  
"Hai," Jack answered. (Yes?) "Iie." (No.) Jack continued to talk, but Irina tuned him out as she looked around again. This room was a dream come true for someone who had been in a cement cell for the last few months. She heard the phone hang up and was brought back to the present.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"The front desk. He wanted to know if 'Cameron and Julianne' were still coming."  
  
"Oh." She sat down on the bed, waiting to see what came next.  
  
"I guess we should go to bed now; it is pretty late." He nodded to the bed and continued. "If you think you can keep to yourself, we can share the bed. Otherwise, I'm sleeping on the floor."  
  
"You will not sleep on the floor, Jack. It's a king-sized bed; I think I'll be ok. And I can't help it if I move around a lot in my sleep."  
  
"Yeah well, try not to." She picked up her bag and headed into the bathroom to change. He grabbed his own bag and proceeded to do the same.  
  
A few minutes later, Jack was already sitting in bed, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom so he could turn off the lights. He heard the door open and turned in that direction. It was a big mistake.  
  
Irina came out of the bathroom wearing a short, almost see-through nightgown. She smiled when Jack sputtered. "Irina, wh-what are you wearing?"  
  
"Hey, don't blame me; your daughter is the one who did my packing." She reached the bed and crawled under the blankets, Jack staring at her the whole time.  
  
"Then I will yell at her the next time I see her. Good night." He turned the light next to his side of the bed off and settled down into the bed.  
  
Irina turned off her light as well and snuggled into bed. "Night, Jack."  
  
After the long flight, they were both asleep rather quickly. They slept with their backs to one another, a big space between them. Sometime during the night, though, things changed and Jack's arm found its way around Irina's waist, pulling her to him. 


	13. Another Fight

When Irina woke in the morning, the first thing she noticed was a weight around her waist. She turned and saw Jack lying next to her, still sleeping, his arm thrown about her waist. Knowing him to be a somewhat heavy sleeper, she wasn't afraid to give him a gentle kiss on the lips before moving his arm so she could get out of bed. She grabbed her bag off the chair where she had left it the night before and went in to the bathroom. She took the nightgown off, silently thanking her daughter; the look on Jack's face had been priceless. She turned the water on and waited for it to get hot before getting in.  
  
About 20 minutes later, she stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, and saw Jack lying on the bed, flipping through channels. "How long have you been up?" she asked.  
  
"Just woke up," he lied. He didn't want tell her he had been up since he felt her move out of his arms. He was going to keep that to himself.  
  
"Oh. You go take a shower and I'll order us breakfast."  
  
He raised his eyebrows at her. "And how do I know you won't leave as soon as I'm in the shower? And should I really trust you to order me breakfast?"  
  
"Jack, if I had wanted to leave, I would have right when I got up." He sighed; she was right, she could have tried to leave. But what she didn't know was that he could have stopped her since he was awake. "And besides," she continued, "You trusted me enough to let me make you breakfast yesterday. Why would you now object to me ordering it for you?"  
  
He shook his head. "Just forget I said anything, ok? Go ahead and order breakfast. I'm taking a shower." He went into the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind him.  
  
Irina ordered room service and then settled on the bed to watch TV. She was flipping channels like Jack had been before, unable to really concentrate on what was going on on the monitor in front of her. Her thoughts were on the conversation she and Jack had just had. Why would he have objected to her ordering breakfast? She was trying to figure out exactly what was going on in his mind and it wasn't working. She was discovering that Jack Bristow was easy to read for some things and like a brick wall for others.  
  
He stood under the water for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only 20 minutes. He normally didn't take such long showers, but today, he was trying to wash away the feel of Irina in his arms. And it wasn't working too well. He finally turned to water off, giving up on his personal mission. He stepped out of the shower, toweled himself off and got dressed. He opened the bathroom door and looked around the room. Irina was nowhere in sight. "Abbey?" he called.  
  
"I'm over here, Samuel." He blew out a sigh of relief. He found her standing by the door, greeting the man who was delivering their breakfast. She tipped him and began wheeling the cart into the room. She put it by the small table in front of the window. "You actually thought I'd left there for a minute, didn't you?" She looked hurt that he could even think such a thing.  
  
He seemed surprised that she would think he wouldn't think it. "I have to admit that, yes, I did." He knew this was going to lead to a fight. He couldn't feel it coming.  
  
She tried to keep her voice low, but it just wasn't cooperating. To her, each word seemed to grow louder and louder. "I can't believe you, Jack. Do you actually think I would risk my chance to have a relationship with daughter like that? And I'm not so stupid to think that Kendall wouldn't give you a remote trigger for this ring I'm wearing. In fact, I bet you insisted on it, didn't you?" 


	14. What Kind of Game Are You Playing?

He didn't answer her. She was right, he had insisted, but he didn't have the guts to tell her. It was better if he just kept quiet about it. He did however want to voice his opinion about everything else she was saying. "Well, what else was I supposed to think, Irina? Hmm? I walked out of the bathroom and you were nowhere in sight. You disappeared from my life once before-why wouldn't I think you'd done it again?" He was surprised at what was coming out of his mouth. He was thrown by the addition of 'my life' into his tirade.  
  
She was all set to yell at him for the trigger, for not having even a little faith in her and any other reason she could think of. His silence about the trigger said everything that a thousand words could have said. She would have screamed at him for just being so unfaithful, but his 'you've disappeared from my life before' threw her off. Why hadn't he just said you've disappeared before-why did he have to put 'from my life' in there? She was yet again unable to read his thoughts. She was about to say something, she didn't know what but something nonetheless, when he started talking again.  
  
"And why exactly did you kiss me this morning?" It came from nowhere and yet once said, it couldn't be taken back.  
  
She stared at him, open-mouthed. "I thought you were asleep." It was a low whisper and he almost didn't hear it.  
  
"So that gives you the right to kiss me? I was asleep so you just decided to kiss me?" She turned away from him and he grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn back. "Answer me," he said.  
  
"I can't give you the answer you want. I don't know why I did it, I just had the desire to, so I did."  
  
To her non-surprise, he didn't believe her. "Come on, Irina. What kind of game are you playing here?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're up to something here. I don't know what it is, but there is definitely something going on."  
  
She gave him an off look. "Believe whatever you want to believe, Jack. No matter what I do, I won't be able to make you think otherwise." She pulled out of his grasp and walked past him.  
  
He grabbed her left arm again, only this time his grip was much, much harder and turned her around. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" His voice was firm and loud in her ear.  
  
"For a swim."  
  
"No way. You will not be leaving this room until it is time for us to get that artifact. I am in command here and you will do what I tell you."  
  
She slapped him; he never saw it coming. He did not get to tell her what to do, even if he was in command. "I will do whatever I damn well please," she yelled.  
  
"Keep your voice down," he said, pulling her into him and squeezing her arm.  
  
"I will not. Good bye, Jack." She yanked his arm away from him, knowing a bruise or two would soon take the place of his fingers. When he had pulled her, his fingers bit into her skin and she almost yelped but she had been able to contain it. She decided it had been a good idea to put her swim suit on under her clothes because now she could leave the room and not have to go into the bathroom to change first. She took a key off the desk and left, slamming the door behind her. 


	15. Now What?

Jack slumped onto the bed. Every time he tried to get answers from her, it turned into a fight. They always ended up yelling at each other and it was usually his fault. He didn't mean to start yelling at her or grab her so tightly, so why did he? He didn't even really care why she had kissed him, he just wanted to steer the conversation away from talk of the remote trigger and the "my life" he had thrown into his statement about her leaving. He could tell that she was thinking about it as well so he just threw the question about the kiss out there. He didn't think before launching into an attack on her.  
  
He played with the ring on his left hand. Little did Irina know, their rings were connected in more ways than one. Not only were they wedding bands, his was the trigger that could make the C4 go off. He never expected to use it, he had only insisted on it for a just in case. He didn't really think she would attempt anything, but with Irina you never knew what would come next.  
  
He let out a deep sigh. He knew he would have to find her and talk to her, but did he really want to? Sydney had told him that this was the perfect opportunity for them to sort out their differences. Maybe she was right. Tomorrow, they would get the Rambaldi artifact and be on their way. That meant he still had the rest of the day and the night to talk to her. Before he could talk to her though, he needed to figure out exactly what he wanted.  
  
The truth was, he wanted to believe what both his wife and daughter, and apparently even Vaughn had been telling him. He just didn't know if he had it in him to believe. What if this was all a trick to hurt him again? No one had any clue what was going on inside her head, least of all him. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle another broken heart. It would kill him, literally and figuratively. He almost died the first time he had opened his heart to her; he could only imagine what would happen if he did it again.  
  
As he sat on the bed, the forgotten breakfast getting cold, he realized something. He would give anything to be able to admit to her that he still loved her, to hear that she still loved him. Consequences be damned; he had been waiting for 20 years to hear her say she really loved, that she had to leave because she was given no other choice. Technically, she already had, but he hadn't listened and now he wanted to hear it again. He wanted to know, even if, in the end, it did turn out to be just a big game or some kind of trick.  
  
A small part of him had always believed she had to have loved him when they were living a lie, even if her love was little. Why then did he put up such a fight when she admitted it? He was making it hard for both of them, not that things between them wouldn't be difficult considering their past. But he kept putting up defenses and blocks, keeping her at bay. If all he wanted was for her to love him, why was he being such an ass?  
  
He knew he had to get her to talk to him and that would not be easy. She always had been very good at giving the silent treatment and he doubted that her skill had not lessened in the past years. He could follow her to the pool, but she would only ignore him. He had to do something unexpected and he knew just the thing, but he would have to hurry.  
  
He put on his shoes, grabbed his coat and a room key and left, a smile on his face. It was going to be perfect. 


	16. Swimming and Other Things

Irina slowly walked the halls that led to the pool, trying to calm herself down. She never expected to slap him, but he deserved it. He had no right to tell her what to do. On the other hand, he did. He was right, he was in operational control. But did he honestly think she should not be allowed to leave their hotel room?  
  
She reached the pool room and found a chair to throw her things on. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the water. It was relatively warm and helped to relax her, somewhat. No one else was around and she started to do laps.  
  
While she swam, she thought about what had just happened. Jack had admitted he was awake when she kissed him. Why would he do that? Was he trying to tell her something? And if so, what? She had also gotten him to admit he had a remote trigger, even though he never actually said anything. It was something she had expected all along but also something she didn't really want to know for sure. The thought of him having that control over her scared her. She wasn't scared of him, but of the fact that he could simply press a button and end everything for her. Just like that, everything she had fought so hard for, her life, it would all be over because of a single push of a button. He was probably back in the hotel room, contemplating pushing the button that could so easily destroy her.  
  
She stopped swimming and shook her head, both of water and of her thoughts. She couldn't see Jack being so uncharacteristically evil. He didn't have it in him to do that. He may have changed since she left, but she didn't think he had changed that much; it wasn't possible. Or was it? She smiled as thoughts of Jack playing the enforcer for SD-6 ran through her head. He must be a terrific actor for Arvin Sloane to think Jack could actually enjoy doing the things Arvin makes him do; it just isn't Jack, she thought.  
  
She swam a few more laps, then began to swim around the pool, going in any and every direction, burning energy and trying to clear her head. She did that for about 15 minutes, just swimming around, no real purpose or form to any of it. She finally climbed out of the pool, wanting to go back to the room. She no longer felt like being in public. Knowing anyone could come into the pool area and see her so upset was not something that appealed to her. She just wanted to sit in the Jacuzzi and sulk. The mission was going nothing like she had imagined it would. But then, what in her life ever did? Even her very first KGB mission went awry; she fell in love with the man she was spying on. She let out a small laugh at the irony of it all.  
  
She wrapped a towel around her and grabbed her things. She headed back to the room, hoping against hope that Jack was not there. She had been gone for what seemed to be a long time, so perhaps he had left. She didn't care where he was, she just wanted to be able to make it from the door to the bathroom without him trying to talk to her.  
  
She walked slowly back to the room, trying to delay what would be inevitable if Jack was still in the room. She reached the room, slid the key and opened the door hesitantly. There were no lights on, that was a good sign. She walked into the room, turned a light on and saw a vase of flowers sitting on the bedside table. The forgotten breakfast had been cleared away.  
  
She was momentarily stuck in place by the sight of the flowers. The momentary shock wore off and she saw the card sitting on top. She picked it up and sat down on the bed. Opening it, she saw Jack's neat writing:  
  
"Dear Abbey, I am truly sorry for our fight earlier. It was entirely my fault. Please accept these flowers and dinner tonight as part of my apology. They in no way make up for my stupidity, but it's a start. We have reservations downstairs at 6:00. You have until to get ready. Think that's enough time for you? I know you always take your time. I will pick you up at 6 on the dot. You will not see me until then.  
  
Love, Samuel P.S.-Your dress should arrive shortly."  
  
Irina was stunned. She never in a million years expected Jack to apologize, let alone do it with beautiful flowers, dinner, a dress and who knew what else. Although he used 'Abbey' and 'Samuel' to keep their cover, she could feel Jack's emotions come through every word written. The man had something up his sleeve and she would be happy to find out exactly what. 


	17. Getting Ready

There was a knock on the door. She threw Jack's robe over her swim suit and answered it. She had been expecting a person but all she got was a box on the floor in front of the door. There was no one in the hallway even. The box said it was from the small boutique they passed in the lobby on their way to check in.  
  
She brought the box into the room and set it on the bed. Opening it, she saw another note on top of a layer of tissue paper. She pulled it out and read aloud:  
  
"Abbey, I hope you like your dress. I think it will suit you perfectly. I saw it and immediately thought of you. Remember, 6:00 sharp.  
  
Love, Samuel"  
  
It would have meant more to her if he had used their names, but she understood that he was ensuring their cover in case anyone intercepted. Still, what he was doing meant the world to her. It showed he didn't hate her. In fact, maybe it meant her feelings were returned.  
  
She shook her head, clearing her mind of those thoughts. She wouldn't know for sure until she saw him, so she would just not think about it. She didn't want to get her hopes up, reading more into his actions than she should. She opened the tissue and pulled the dress out of the box.  
  
The dress was beautiful. She stepped in front of the mirror and held in up to herself. It was bright red with spaghetti straps; the neckline scooped down low and would surely not leave a whole lot to the imagination once on. The back was completely open and it fell to her mid-calf. It was perfect.  
  
Irina set the dress on the bed, smiling at it. It was then that she realized there were other things in the box. She pulled out a pair of red, strappy sandals that would add a good 2 or 3 inches to her height, not that she needed it. There was a small jewelry box as well, in which there was a diamond necklace and diamond stud earrings, much like the ones she had Sydney bring back to her. The last item in the box was a small, red purse. Opening it, she found a bottle of nail polish that matched the dress completely and a bottle of perfume. Jack had really gone all out.  
  
She set everything back on the bed and went into the bathroom, intent to sit in the Jacuzzi like she had wanted. She sat there for a while, feeling relaxed and thinking about what Jack could possibly have planned. It was going on 1 when she finally got out. Although she was already starting to become water-logged, she decided she should start getting ready; she wanted to look perfect.  
  
She took her swim suit off, turned on the water and stepped under the shower. She washed her hair, getting the chlorine out. She scrubbed her face, shaved, everything. It was quite a long shower. She finally got out, stepped back into Jack's robe and secured a towel around her wet hair. Going back into the bedroom, she sat on the bed, flipped on the TV and set to painting her nails, toenails first. She didn't leave the bed or touch anything until she knew for sure her nails were dry. She was feeling very girly but decided it was okay because she hadn't been allowed to act like that at all when she was the head of a crime organization. It felt good to act a little girly.  
  
When she was certain her nails were dry, she dried her hair and started to think about what to do with it. It would be very un-Irina like, but she wanted to pull it up into a mass of curls, leaving a few curly strands down to frame her face. She pulled it up and started curling. With all her hair, it took awhile. She thanked God the hotel for some reason had a sample of hair spray. Looking in the mirror when she finished, she laughed, thinking about Jack having to deal with Sydney getting ready for dances and dates like she was doing now.  
  
It was almost 3:30; she had time, she didn't have to rush. She watched TV for almost an hour, trying to calm her nerves. She started to do her makeup, settling on smoky colors for her eyes. She found a lipstick in the bag Sydney had packed that complimented the color of the dress and she was happy. She finished with her makeup, very satisfied.  
  
It was time to put the dress on. She stood marveling at it for a few minutes before slipping into it. It must have cost Jack a small fortune. She looked at herself in the mirror and was little surprised. She hadn't dressed up like this since she was Laura Bristow, with the exception of a few missions where she had to dress to kill and/or steal information. Jack will have a hard time concentrating tonight, she thought.  
  
She stepped into her shoes, double-checked her makeup and put all that she would need into her purse. It was almost 6:00 and she was beginning to get nervous. What if he didn't show? What if it was all some sick ploy to get back at her for what had transpired in the past?  
  
The clock turned to six and there was a knock on the door. He did come. Her fears were allayed, but not her nerves. She was like a 16 year old all over again, getting ready for her first date. She let out a heavy breath and went to the door. She pulled it open and Jack was there, in a black suit, a large grin on his face and a single red rose in his hand. 


	18. Jack's Plan

Jack had left the room, knowing exactly what he wanted to do. He went down to the restaurant and, talking to the manager, was able to rent a private dining room for the two of them. He told the manager 6:00, but that they might be a little late, in case Irina needed convincing. Dinner would be whatever the restaurant's special was for that evening. The room had a small dance floor with a stereo system. Being the technically savvy person that he is, he could download songs onto his PDA and play them through the stereo.  
  
Then he made a quick run to the florist he had seen on the way into the hotel. It was right down the street. He picked out flowers he thought Irina would like. He took them back to the room and wrote out a card. He made sure to be in and out of the room, in case she came back. He didn't know how long she would be at the pool and he didn't want to be there when she got back. He then went down to the boutique in the lobby to find her a dress. He didn't know what he was looking for until he found it. Seeing it on the rack, he immediately thought of her; he wanted to see her in it. And if the night went well, out of it as well. He bought the dress and everything she would need to go with it. He couldn't wait to see her wearing it.  
  
Together, the dining room, the dress and everything else was expensive, but he didn't care. Everything had to be perfect for her. For them.  
  
With dinner and the dress taken care of, he went off to find what he would wear. He found it in a black suit, white shirt and a tie that matched the color of her dress. As he didn't have a room to go back to, he rented the smallest room the hotel had. He had taken all that he would need from their room when he had left the flowers.  
  
Before getting ready, he went back to their dining room to make sure everything was as he wanted. There was a small round table in front of the dance floor, candles sitting on top, waiting to be lit. White string lights were strewn about the room, giving off a sparkling light that gave the room a very romantic look. He asked that more candles be placed around the room as well, wanting to add to the atmosphere.  
  
Satisfied with the way things looked, he went back to his room and took a shower. While he was under the water, he started to get nervous. What if she hadn't gone back to the room, what if she didn't come back until it was too late and his plan was ruined? What if she was so mad at him that she refused to come? These thoughts plagued him as he got out of the shower and dressed. He had no way of knowing for sure what she would do, so he would just knock on the door at 6 and hope for the best.  
  
He combed his hair and at 5:45 was out the door. His room was on the fifth floor so he took the elevator down to the main floor. He passed a gift shop on his way and impulsively bought a single red rose.  
  
He got to the door with time to spare so he stood silently, trying to calm his nerves until 6. Looking at his watch, Jack saw it was 15 seconds away from 6. He raised his hand to the door, watching the second hand and saying a silent prayer. At exactly 6:00, he knocked.  
  
There was silence on the other side of the door and he was certain that she wasn't there, that she wouldn't answer the door. Then, he heard footsteps and breathed a sigh of relief. At least she was going to answer it, he thought. The door was pulled open and she was there, wearing the dress he had picked out for her. Her face lit up and she saw him across from her, rose in hand. 


	19. Reactions

His eyes scanned her body up and down, stopping on the dark spots on her upper left arm. Bruises he had caused. He started to apologize, but she interrupted him. "Don't worry about it. I didn't even notice them until you started staring at them." She smiled at him.  
  
"You look beautiful," he said, handing her the rose. The dress fit her perfectly, hugging her curves and hitting her leg at just the right spot. She was breathtaking. He was really glad he had gotten the private room, otherwise he would have had to fight other men off, he just knew it.  
  
"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself," she said after letting her eyes scan his body in return. The years had been very good to the both of them. She stepped to the side to let him into the room. He walked forward, stopping when he was in front of her and her back was against the door. He gently ran a hand down her left arm, pausing briefly on the bruises, and placed his hand in hers. Looking in her eyes, he said, "I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"Really Jack, it's okay."  
  
Their proximity to each other was getting to both of them. Irina's breath quickened, her heart rate increased. Jack flushed and inched closer to her. He lowered his lips to her ear, his breath falling on her neck. "We have reservations. We should get going," he whispered.  
  
Irina nodded and moved away from him, trying to catch her breath. He had no clue what he did to her. She put the rose in the vase with the other flowers. "Where are we going?" she asked as she grabbed her purse. She turned around and Jack was right behind her, openly staring at her body.  
  
Bringing his eyes back to hers, he smiled. "You'll see. Are you ready to go?" With her looking like that, he had no idea how he was going to get through the night.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Then let's go." He let her go in front of him, a hand on her back, leading her. When they got in the hallway, he offered her his arm and she took it. They walked down the hallway, through the lobby to the restaurant, talking the whole way. They avoided dangerous topics, neither wanting to start another fight.  
  
They reached the restaurant and were led to their private dining room. "Jack, where is he taking us?" she asked when she saw they were passing through the main dining room. He didn't answer, only smiled at her and kept on walking. The waiter opened the door to the room and Jack let Irina enter first. Jack followed and the waiter closed the door behind him, leaving them alone.  
  
Irina looked around the room and didn't know what to say. The only light came from the strands around the room and the numerous candles placed around. "Jack, it-it's beautiful. What have you done?" And he had accused her of being up to something.  
  
"I haven't done anything. Come on, it's time to eat." He took her hand and led her to the table, practically having to drag her because she was still looking around the room in amazement. He pulled her chair out for her, helping her sit.  
  
When she was seated, Jack took his seat across from her. In the candlelight, she seemed to glow. "Thank you," she said, startling him from his thoughts.  
  
"For what?" The waiter who had brought them to the room came in through a back door, carrying two plates. He set one in front of Irina, the other in front of Jack. Then he poured them each a glass of wine from bottle that was chilling on the table and was gone.  
  
"For everything. You didn't have to do any of this, especially after I slapped you this morning. I'm sorry for that; I don't know what came over me." She looked at her plate; the food looked delicious. And she was starving: she hadn't eaten breakfast and then was too caught up in getting ready to eat lunch.  
  
Jack took a sip of wine before answering. "I do. I was being a jackass. I never should have said anything, let alone that you couldn't leave the room until we went after the artifact. That was me being stupid, and I'm sorry." He picked up his chopsticks, ready to eat. He hadn't eaten anything, either.  
  
Irina let out a small laugh. "Can we just agree that we're both sorry and move on? We obviously won't get anywhere if we keep trying to apologize to each other all night. And besides, this certainly makes up for everything you were being an ass about."  
  
He stopped, chopsticks in mid-air. "Hey! Alright, let's just both agree that we're sorry and that I was being an ass, okay? Does that work for you?" He went back to eating, smiling to himself. He had walked right into that one.  
  
"Yes, it does. So tell me Jack, how did you do all this?" She was really enjoying this. They weren't fighting and things were going well.  
  
"It was easy really. When you left, I came down here and rented this room. Then, I got the flowers, found the dress and this suit and then I got ready."  
  
"Yeah, but how did you know I would come?"  
  
"I umm, didn't really. When I was in the shower I was plagued with doubt. I kept thinking 'what if she didn't go back to the room yet, what if she doesn't want to come because she's so mad at me?' Trust me, I didn't even know if you would answer the door until I heard your footsteps."  
  
"Okay, a better question then. Why did you do this?" It was something she had wanted to know since she found the flowers. What was he up to? 


	20. Dancing

He didn't know where to start, so he picked the obvious spot. "I wanted to- " Irina gave him a look and he stopped. He was going to say apologize, but she wouldn't let him. He took a drink and continued. "I guess I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"You did all this," she gestured to the room, "because you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
"Yes. It sounds silly now, but when you walked out that door, it seemed like the best thing to do. I knew I would have to do something if I wanted you to ever talk to me again. And I must admit, I saw that dress when we walked through the lobby and I wanted to see what it would look like on you." He smiled sheepishly and looked down at his plate. He didn't want to admit it, but he figured it was best to be completely honest; there were too many lies between them as it was.  
  
She laughed at the almost mortified look on his face. "I thought that might have had something to do with it."  
  
There was a comfortable silence as they both finished their meals. Jack was listening for the song he was waiting for. When it came on, he stood up and extended a hand to Irina. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
She honestly hadn't even noticed the music until then. She nodded and Jack pulled her chair out for her, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor.  
  
You won't admit you love me And so How am I ever to know? You always tell me Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps  
  
When they reached the middle of floor, he pulled her into him. She wasn't expecting it and almost tripped, Jack's strong arms wrapping around her to stop her from falling. He laughed and almost said he was sorry until he remembered the look she had given him the last time.  
  
Irina straightened herself and, placing her right hand in his left and her left hand on his shoulder, she stepped into him. Learning how to dance was something they had done together when they were engaged. Neither knew how and, wanting to be able to dance at their wedding, lessons seemed like the right thing to do. Their instructor had been an eccentric older woman and former ballroom dance champion.  
  
Neither had danced in a long time. Not since their last Valentine's Day together when they went out, leaving Sydney with a babysitter. It had been a long time, but the steps gradually came back and soon they were moving with confidence and ease.  
  
A million times I've asked you And then I ask you over again You only answer Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps  
  
"Do you remember this song?" Jack asked, bringing Irina back to the present.  
  
Unfortunately, she did. "This is the song we danced to when our teacher somehow got us to go into that competition." She paused to laugh. "Can you believe we actually won?"  
  
He spun her out and pulled her back in. The movement was perfect. "I don't think it's that hard to believe. We were pretty good together; even that crazy lady who taught us thought so." He pulled her closer to him, reveling in the feel of her skin. He was never more glad that he had gotten a dress with an open back than at that moment. She wrapped her arm around his neck, compensating for being closer to him.  
  
"I think this song is a good one for us."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Just listen," he said. He lowered his head, placing his cheek against hers.  
  
If you can't make you mind up We'll never get started And I don't want to wind up Being parted, broken hearted  
  
It took her a minute to realize that Doris Day wasn't the only one singing. 


	21. Tell Me

She pulled back to look at him.  He was singing and smiling at her.  Soon he stopped singing, noticing the odd looks she was giving him.  He had never serenaded her before.  "We're dancing around each other, Irina.  Every time we come close to a break-through, we start a fight and avoid doing what we should.  If we can't make our minds up, we'll both end up broken hearted.  And I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to handle that again.  What about you?"

She was stunned, to say the least.  She had expected an apology, yes, but never did she expect him to practically come out and admit he loved her, not after all that had happened.  Coming from Jack Bristow, it was the last thing she had expected.  She always thought she would have to be the one who made him see his true feelings.  Apparently, he had figured it out for himself.  "I- I don't know what to say."  She really didn't.  She did love him; she just had no idea how to tell him.  She looked down, away from him.  Where would she start?

Jack stilled their movement and placed a hand under her chin, bringing her eyes back to his.  "It's okay.  I've waited this long, I can wait a little longer.  Take whatever time you need."

"It's just that everything I need to say I've said already and you didn't believe me."  She wanted to move away, but his firm grip kept her rooted to the spot.

He started to play with a strand of her hair.  "Well, tell me again.  I'm willing to believe now.  I want to hear it now."  Before she could respond, and as if to prove his point, he brushed his lips against hers.

_So if you really love me_

_Say yes_

_But if you don't dear_

_Confess_

_And please don't tell me_

_Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps_

_Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps_

It was a quick, simple kiss but both could feel the electricity that ran through it.  That one small kiss held the promise of many more to come.

Irina pulled back slightly, partly from shock and partly to look him in the eyes to say what she needed to say.  "I know you have believed for the last 20 years that it was the easiest thing I've ever done—walking away from you and Sydney.  But believe me, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.  The day I got my orders to leave, I sat on our bed and cried.  I cried for hours.  Both you and Sydney tried to comfort me when you got home, but it just made everything that much worse, knowing I would have to leave the two of you.  You thought I had had a bad day at work so you took Sydney out to dinner and left me alone.  I think I cried myself to sleep at about 7:00 that night.  I had 2 days to get everything in order and carry out my orders or you and Sydney would have been killed."

He wiped an errant tear off her cheek as she continued.  "You see, they knew I was becoming too attached to the life I was living in America with you.  Hell, they probably know when I told them you had proposed and that I accepted without consulting them.  They weren't too pleased with me on that day.  They knew how to get to me.  With my orders was a letter which explained, in graphic detail, exactly what would happen to you and Sydney if I didn't obey.  It wasn't pretty.  I had no choice if I wanted to keep you alive.  They had already threatened your life because they figured either I would have told you the truth or you would have figured it out yourself.  KGB officers are very serious people; I knew they wouldn't hesitate to carry through with their plans.  So, I planned my 'death', kissed Sydney good night and made love to you one last time."

_If you can't make you mind up_

_We'll never get started_

_And I don't want to wind up_

_Being parted, broken hearted_

Her tears were coming faster now and he continued to wipe them away.  "Shh," he said.  "You don't have to go on.  I think I know the rest."

"But I do, Jack.  You need to know everything."  She paused to catch her breath, then continued.  "At first, I was just doing my job.  But soon, every day I spent with you made me more and more Laura and less and less Irina.  When I accepted your proposal, I was no longer Irina Derevko, I was no longer thinking about being a spy and lying to you.  My only thought was that I was going to marry you.  I accepted and didn't even think about the consequences.  The day I told my case officer was the day Laura came to you with a bloody lip and bruises from tripping down a flight of stairs."

"Those bastards," he interjected.  How could someone do that?  She gave him a light kiss, trying to calm him.

"They were mad at me for not consulting them first.  I was in too deep already.  They wanted to take me off the mission, but I refused to leave, which only made them madder."

_So if you really love me_

_Say yes_

_But if you don't dear_

_Confess_

_And please don't tell me_

_Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps_

_Perhaps, Perhaps, Perhaps_

They were interrupted by the waiter bringing dessert.  They moved off the dance floor and sat down at the table.  The song ended while they ate and another came on.  Aside from the music, the room was quiet as they ate their mango ice cream, both lost in their own thoughts.  Jack's mind was reeling from all she had told him, Irina thinking of how to continue.


	22. Time To Think

When they had finished their dessert, the waiter came out and cleared the table.  Jack watched Irina as she sat staring at her hands in her lap.  When the waiter was gone, Jack stood and blew the candles out.  "You want to go for a walk?" he asked.  She lifted her head to nod and he saw tears streaming down her cheeks.  He crossed to her and gently pulled her out of her seat and into his arms.  She buried her face in his shoulder.

With one arm around her waist and the other gently rubbing her back, he tried to comfort and calm her.  "Irina, listen to me," he said.  He stepped back to look into her eyes.  "You don't have to tell me anymore of this tonight, especially if it makes you this upset.  Let's just go for a walk and get some air, okay?"

"There is one more thing you need to know first.  You need to know that there was not one minute, one second of my life with you when I didn't want you to know the truth."  She took his hand and grabbed her purse from the table.  "Can we go back to the room first?  I want to wash my face."

"Sure."  They left the dining room and went back to their room.  They walked the hallways hand-in-hand.

When they reached their room, Irina went into the bathroom and closed the door.  Jack sat on the bed to wait for her.

Irina stared at herself in the bathroom mirror.  Her face was red and streaky from her tears; the mascara she had put on earlier was running.  She looked downright awful.  She turned the water on and splashed her face.  She hadn't wanted to break down and cry, but telling him things which she had kept silent all these years was difficult and emotionally taxing.  Dredging up things which she had buried long ago was not something she had been expecting to do that night and she had been unprepared for how she would react.  She washed her face, removing all her makeup.  She looked in the mirror again; her face was still red and streaky, but it wasn't as bad as before.

She sat down on the edge of the Jacuzzi to catch her breath.  Crying wasn't something she did a lot of, but lately it seemed to be occurring more and more.  And when she did cry, it took a lot out of her.  She thought about how Jack must feel, having her perspective told to him for the first time.  Did he realize how much she wanted to live a normal life when she had accepted his proposal?  Probably not.

She put a hand in the hot water and began playing around.  She sat there for awhile, playing with the water in the Jacuzzi and thinking.  She realized Jack would probably come and knock on the door soon if she didn't come out.  She took a final look in the mirror and saw that the redness and streaks were disappearing.  She let out a sigh and made for the door. 

Jack sat on the bed, thinking about what everything she had told him.  He knew it had taken a lot out of her to tell him those things.  He could see it in her eyes, in the way she spoke.  Had she really wanted to tell him the truth all the time they were together?  There was no real way to find out if that was true, but he had to believe her.  He distinctly remembered the day Laura came over to his apartment, her lip bleeding and bruises beginning to color on her face.  She had said she fell down the steps at her apartment, but she had really been beaten for wanting to marry him.  How could someone be so cruel? 

He looked at his watch and saw that she had been in the bathroom for quite awhile.  He walked to the door and was about to knock when it opened.  "I knew it," she said, smiling.

"Knew what?" he asked, innocently.

"That you would be knocking on the door if I didn't resurface soon.  It's a habit of yours; you always did it when we were married."  She stepped around him and into the bedroom.

"Ah, but you forget that we still are married," he said as he took hold of her arm, mindful of the bruises that were already there, and pulled her to him.  He wrapped an arm around her, holding her against him.  He gave her a light kiss on the lips, then started to do the same to her neck.

"I thought we were going for a walk?" she asked, trying to move toward the door.  "I was really looking forward to it."

Jack stopped what he was doing.  "Okay, let's go then."  He took her hand and they left the room.  They made their way through the lobby and out the door.


	23. Taking A Walk

They walked the city streets, holding hands, neither one really knowing where they were going.  It was a warm night and there were lots of people out and about.  There was a comfortable silence between them as they wandered.  They were a few blocks from the hotel before Irina finally spoke.  "Now that you know something about the pain I've been in for last 30 years, I'd like to know what you've been through."

He gave her a strange look, perhaps at her word choice, perhaps at the question altogether.  "What do you want to know?" he asked, a little wary.

"Everything.  I want to know just what I need to apologize for."  She would have to break her rule of no apologies, but he deserved one for all she had put him through.  She brought their connected hand to her lips and kissed his knuckles.

"I thought you said no apologies."  He didn't want to explain to her what he had been through, but she had opened up to him and she deserved the same."

She smiled at him.  "I'm willing to break the rule just this once."

Where did he start?  He took a deep breath.  "Before I knew the truth, I was in shock.  I didn't know what to do, what to do with Sydney; I was lost.  I had taken a day off work-Sydney was at school-when they came to get me.  They took me to headquarters and wouldn't tell me what was going on.  All I could think about was what would happen when Sydney got home and I wasn't there.  They took me into an interrogation room and left me there for a few hours.  Then I was moved into what would be my home for the next few months—solitary.  I still had no idea what was happening.  They wouldn't let me call Sydney and tell her where I was.  I never did find out who called my sister and asked her to look after Sydney while I was on an 'extended business trip'."

She noticed his voice was starting to become shaky and stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk, oblivious to the people around her.  He looked at her, confused.  Why had she stopped?

"Jack, do you want to go back to the hotel so we can do this in private?"

He smiled and nodded; pleased she could tell what he was thinking.  They turned around and started to make their way through the crowded streets that led to the hotel.  Amazingly enough, they found their way back rather quickly and made it back to their room in what had to record time.

Jack started a fire in the fireplace and Irina riffled through her bag, searching for more appropriate sleepwear.  She found the pajamas she had worn when they were at the safe house.  She was headed into the bathroom when Jack's voice stopped her.  "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to change.  I'll be right back."

In one fluid movement, Jack grabbed one of her wrists and spun her around, pulling her into him.  He took the clothes out of her hands and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Jack, what are you--"

"Irina, you don't have to go into the bathroom to change.  It's not like I haven't seen it before."

"Yes, but if I changed in here, we might get side-tracked and you have some things to tell me."

He let out a small chuckle.  "We _might_ get side-tracked? Might?  Oh honey, I think there's a pretty damn good chance that we will.  It's been 20 years, Irina."

She tried to get away from him and he responded by kissing a light trail down her neck.  He wouldn't be getting off that easily and she told him so.  "You aren't going to get off that easily, Jack.  I want to hear what you have to say."

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.  She was serious.  "All right," he said.  "Go change and then I'll continue."

"Thank you."  He still hadn't let go of her and she tried to move but he wouldn't let her.  "Jack," she said, becoming frustrated.

"But first," he responded.  He didn't finish his sentence as he moved a hand to her neck and pulled her lips to his.  The kiss was hesitant at first because Irina resisted.  Soon, though, she gave up fighting and gave into the feel of his mouth on hers.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.  Jack ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to him, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly Jack pulled back and the loss of his touch gave her a chill.  "Go change," he said playfully, his voice just above a whisper.

She sighed, giving him what she hoped to be an evil look.  "You're incorrigible."

"I know.  And that's why you love me.  Go."  She picked her clothes up off the floor, went into the bathroom and slumped against the door.  She was breathless; she hadn't been kissed like that in 20 years.  She had had lovers, sure, but none of them ever came close to Jack.

She quickly changed and brushed her teeth.  She went back into the other room and found Jack sitting on the couch in his pajamas.  He was leaning against the arm, his legs bend in front of him.  She sat down across from him, mimicking his position.  He looked at her, ready to begin, then seemed to think better of it, asking instead, "Why didn't you wear those last night?"  He began playing with the material of her pants.

"Just to see your reaction.  Would you like me to put it back on?"

He thought for a minute.  "No.  I'll think better if you keep what you're wearing now on."

She smiled and waited for him to continue.  They were in for the long haul now.  Once Jack started talking, there was no going back; it was all-or-nothing time.  Would she be able to handle all that he had to tell her?


	24. Jack's Side

He took a deep breath and started.  "Where was I?  Oh yeah, my sister looked after Sydney.  On my second day in solitary, I was finally told what was going on.  They told me you were KGB and they demanded to know if I had known, if I was an accomplice.  I had no idea what they were talking about; I couldn't get past what they were saying about you.  I refused to believe it and then they showed me proof—pictures of you with high-ranking KGB officials.  I broke down and they thought I was faking.  They left me in solitary until they could prove I wasn't working with you.  It took them six months.  Six months I was away from Sydney, Irina."  His voice was starting to crack and he had to pause to catch his breath.

Irina shook her head, not knowing what to say, how to respond.  She had tried for years to prepare herself for this exact conversation in case it ever happened.  And now that it was finally happening she had no idea how to respond, how to apologize for all the hurt she had caused both him and Sydney.

Jack started to trace tiny shapes on her legs through her pants.  "With nothing to do in solitary but think, I couldn't help but look back through our time together, searching for clues that I should have seen.  I couldn't find any; not one.  There was nothing, that I could see anyway, which indicated that you weren't who you said you were.  I couldn't believe it, even though they had shown me proof.  After awhile though, I started to believe and I started to hate you for what you had done to Sydney, to me."

She took both of his hands in hers, squeezing softly.  Looking at him, she could see tears almost ready to fall.  She looked away and refused to look back.  She couldn't believe that she had caused Jack Bristow's tears.  She never thought she would ever see him cry and here she was, the cause.  She stayed silent and waited for him to continue, focusing on their entwined hands instead of his face. 

"Six months later, the CIA came to the conclusion that I knew absolutely nothing about your involvement with the KGB and let me go.  I got home and all I wanted to do was tear down every little memento of you that was in the house, but I just couldn't.  If I had, Sydney would have asked question and after question and I just couldn't have explained to her why I was doing what I was.  She missed you so much and I refused to make things harder on her.  Every picture of you, any little thing that was yours stayed exactly where it had been left.  Those things tore a piece from my heart each day I saw them.  Sydney never realized that as she got older, those things started disappearing.  I just couldn't take it anymore."

She sat up on her knees between his legs, dropping one of his hands and placing hers on his cheek instead.  She tenderly stroked his cheek, wiping at the tears that were falling freely.  He took hold of her arms and pulled her into him, their chests meeting.  When she was lying down, she turned so her back was against his chest.  He locked his fingers with hers, wrapping his arms around her and placing his chin on her shoulder.  "Can I ask a question?" she asked.

"Sure."

"What happened to your relationship with Sydney?  You adored her before I left."

He sighed.  He knew the question would come sooner or later.  "When I first got home, all I cared about was that I was home with Sydney.  But reality set in and I realized that she was a part of you and I just couldn't deal with that.  My actions against her didn't become truly awful until she was older and she started to look more like you and act like you.  I pushed her away; I didn't care what she did, where she went or with whom.  I would volunteer for missions that I knew would take me away from home for long periods of time.  When she graduated high school and went to college, I think we were both glad she was out of the house."

She looked up at him and gave him a light kiss, not knowing what else she could do.

He continued.  "When Arvin told me he'd recruited her, I was mad because, once again, a member of my family was working for the enemy.  Sure, I was working for SD-6 too, but I was also working for the good guys at the same time.  When SD-6 killed Danny and I told her the truth, I felt kind of redeemed for treating her like I had.  It wasn't much, but it was a beginning.  We've been working on having a better relationship and I think we're succeeding."

She turned in his arms, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.  "You don't need to continue this tonight if you don't want to.  I'm not sure I'll be able to hear anymore."

"I think that's pretty much all I have to say anyway."  He kissed her forehead and brought a hand to her head, stroking her hair.


	25. Morning After

Jack woke to the sound of the alarm blaring in his ears.  He sat up quickly and shut it off as Irina woke.  "Who the hell turned the alarm on?" he asked.

"I did.  I woke up to go to the bathroom and I realized we hadn't set the alarm.  And since we have to finish our mission today, I thought we might need to get up at a decent time."

"Good thinking.  Speaking of our mission, how are we going to go about it?  We never found out for sure exactly where you had the artifact, just that it was in Tokyo."

She gave him a quick kiss before moving off the bed.  "Why don't we get ready first and then go into details?"

"Irina."

"Jack."  She rolled her eyes at him.  "Can't we have the morning before we go into action mode?"  She crawled back onto the bed, giving him her best puppy dog look.

He sighed.  "Alright.  But we need to discuss this.  I'm not going into this without knowing everything."

"I know."  She kissed his forehead.  "But," she continued, kissing each of his cheeks.  "Shouldn't we make sure that we give ourselves time to recover?" she asked, finally kissing his lips.  She sucked on his bottom lip until he pulled away.  "I mean, we were up late last night, talking, dancing, making love.  I don't know about you, but I'm kind of tired.  What do you think?"

"I think we should take a shower now.  We need to get going."  He stood and took her hand, pulling her with him to the bathroom.  "It'll be faster if we go together."  A mischievous smile played across his lips.

They moved into the bathroom and Jack started the water.  Stepping in first, Irina waited for Jack, thinking about past showers together, much like Jack had done at the safe house.  He followed her into the tub, immediately wrapping his arms around her.  "Do you remember 'saving time' all those years ago?" he asked.  He let go of her and reached for the shampoo.

She laughed and, taking the bottle from him, squeezed some into her palm.  "Yes.  When Sydney got older, 'saving time' was the only way we had time together.  She was always coming into our room in the morning."  She put her hands through Jack's hair, washing it.  When she was done, he tipped his head back into the water, rinsing.  After doing the same for her, Jack crushed his lips to hers as she rinsed her hair.  Turning, he pressed her against the wall of the shower, the water hitting his back.

_(A/N:  Edited for content)_

They finished with their shower, helping each other if needed.

Turning the water off, they stepped out of the tub.  Jack wrapped a towel around Irina, then grabbed one for himself.  Going back into the bedroom, they dressed and sat on the couch.  "So, what's the plan for today?" he asked.

"Well, the artifact is in a bank vault downtown.  We'll have to go there to get it, but the bank is very wary of being robbed.  They will only let the owner of the vault in, no one else.  Even the workers of the bank are not allowed in.  I'll have to go in myself; you'll have to trust me to do that."

"Of course I trust you.  We've gotten this far—do you think that would've happened if I didn't?  And besides, I had Marshall make me a little something, just in case."  He went to his bag, pulled out a box and handed it to her.  "Put this on.  I had a feeling something like this would happen, so I came prepared."  

She opened the box to find a necklace with a large sapphire stone set in the center and matching earrings.  "The stone on the necklace has both a camera and a microphone, so I will be able to see and hear everything.  The earrings are for you to hear what I say."  He took the chain out of the box, waited for her to pull her hair up and put it on her.  He did the same with the earrings.  Looking at his watch he said, "We should probably go, we need to meet our CIA contacts."

They finished getting ready, Irina drying her hair and doing her makeup.  Then they were on their way.

_If you noticed that one certain event is completely skipped over here, it's because the real Chapter 25 has been skipped over by me.  It is basically all smut and I'm not sure how much I could post here, if any, without getting into trouble.  But I'm sure I could find a link for you if you're interested.  _

_So for future reference, this is really Chapter 26, but I don't think it makes that much of a difference._


	26. The Vault

They drove to the warehouse where they were to meet their CIA contacts.  When they reached the building and got out of the car, Irina gave him a peck on the cheek.  "Let's go," she said.

Walking to the door, they took in their surroundings.  They were in what seemed to be the run-down part of the city.  Every building looked empty, and most likely was.  But, Jack thought, that could just be CIA precautions.  It was early morning and they could hear the noise from downtown Tokyo as they walked.  Meeting the door, Jack opened it and let Irina in before him.  They followed the directions they had been given and came upon a mini operations center.  It seemed a little much to Irina, but she said nothing.  An agent saw them and stood, walking to them.

"Agent Bristow, Ms. Derevko, I am Agent Watson.  We will be monitoring the mission from here and you will bring the artifact, whatever it is, back here."  He focused his attention directly on Irina.  "What exactly is this artifact?"

Jack was also interested in her answer.  He had no idea what it was the CIA wanted so badly.  She had kept relatively quiet about the mission the whole time they had been in Tokyo.  He focused on her, waiting for her answer.

She felt Watson's eyes on her, as well as Jack's.  They were both waiting for her reply.  "It is a Rambaldi manuscript—his study of the human body."  She heard Jack's sharp intake of breath and she refused to look at him.  "It's in a bank vault downtown," she continued.

So that's why she hadn't said what it was before, Jack thought.  Something like this could well put them out in front of Sloane in this whole Rambaldi mess.  If they had this manuscript in their possession, it would be a great advantage.  He was brought out of his thoughts when Watson began to talk.

"Okay.  Agent Bristow will accompany you into the bank vault and you will retrieve the manuscript.  Easy enough.  Now--"

"Not quite, Agent Watson," Irina interrupted.  "I chose this bank because of its tight security.  No one but the vault owner is allowed anywhere near the vault.  They won't let him back there, only me."

Watson let out an exasperated sigh.  He wasn't too sure he wanted Irina Derevko going to retrieve a Rambaldi manuscript by herself.  He knew what she was capable of, knew that only dental records could recognize William Vaughn when she was done with him.

Seeing the agent's internal conflict, Jack stepped in.  "I can assure you, she won't be going in without some sort of way for us to monitor things."  He pointed to Irina's necklace.  "This will be both our eyes and our ears while she is in the bank.  The earrings will allow her to hear us.  Trust me, Kendall would not have let her out of her cell without some way to watch her."  He was tying to sounds uninvolved—like a handler of an asset should be.  It was tough.

Blowing out yet another sigh, Watson looked relieved, like he was glad Jack had brought his worries into the open and not himself.  He had only met Irina Derevko minutes ago, but he was scared of her.  How could Bristow be around her for so long and not be frightened? he wondered.  He realized that both Jack and Irina were staring at him, waiting for him to say something.  He cleared his throat.  "Yes, well, that works out then."  He looked at Jack.  "I assume you will go to the bank and wait in the parking lot in order to monitor the situation?"

Jack nodded.  "Of course."

"Then, I respectfully request that some of my men accompany the two of you."  His eyes shifted down, looking at the ground, as if afraid Jack might say no.

"Fine," Irina agreed.  "But, we really should be going."

Watson called on a few other agents, making quick introductions.  He asked Jack if he would take a CIA van instead of the rental and he agreed.  Then, Jack, Irina and the other agents loaded into the van, Jack making sure he had a computer hooked up to the necklace and earrings.  The look on Irina's face told him she was thinking the same thing as him—how did Watson get to be in such a high position in the CIA?  He wasn't exactly the smartest or bravest cookie in the batch.  He shook his head of all thoughts except those needed for the mission, which wasn't many.

In the van, they went over the game plan.  Irina would enter the bank, get the manuscript and return to the van.  It was simple and didn't really require three other CIA agents, but Jack wanted to appease Watson.  He would monitor Irina from the van, watching and listening through her jewelry.  He didn't exactly know what the other three would do, but he also didn't really care.

Irina gave them directions to the bank and the driver parked the van in an underground lot next to it.  Jack gave her a reassuring smile as she stepped out of the van, secretly wishing she would hurry up so they could get away from the extra agents.  He alone had an earpiece, so what was their point anyway?  He was musing on this when he heard Irina in his ear.

"OK, Jack, I'm going in."

"Copy."  He turned the monitor on and was rewarded with a view of the inside of the bank.  Marshall's necklace had been a perfect choice.  He watched and listened as Irina made her way through the bank, first talking to a teller and then to someone who he assumed was the manager of the vaults.  His Japanese had never been all that great, but he understood enough of what was being said to know that she was being led to her vault.

She followed the manager down several flights of stairs into a small, circular room.  Her vault was on the other side of the lone door that was on the far side of the room.  The manager told her he would be waiting for her when she came back out and she proceeded to the door.  She entered her code and the door opened with a loud buzz.  Irina stepped into the vault, closing the door behind her.  She was surprised by what she saw.  "Jack!"

"What is it?"

"There's nothing here.  The vault is empty.  I haven't been here in years.  In fact, the only time I was here was to put the damn thing in here."

"What do you mean it isn't there?" he asked, making sure only she could hear him.  Obviously, he knew what she meant.  He could see that the vault was empty.  He believed that she hadn't been there in years, so where the hell was the stupid manuscript?  He was trying to come up with a plausible explanation when Irina swore.

"Sark," she spat.  He could see she was holding something.  He looked closely and could make out writing in neat, tiny letters: 'Better luck next time.'

"How?" Jack asked.

"I don't know.  When I left, he didn't know about this vault, but if he somehow learned about it, my guess would be he would have stopped at nothing to get that manuscript so he could offer it to Sloane."

He watched the monitor, thankful the other agents weren't paying attention to what was going on in the bank.  He saw Irina exit the vault and return to the manager, heard her launch into a conversation that began with "sumimasen ga…" (excuse me but…).  He watched as the man led her to what was presumably his office, saw him pull a file and give her sheet of paper, heard him say Sark's name.  He momentarily tuned out when he heard Sark's name, but was brought back in when Irina forcefully told the manager she had signed no such form.

The manager was frantically explaining that everything had looked to be in order when Sark had come bearing her signature on a form that temporarily signed the vault over to him until the day Irina came back to the bank herself.  He assured her that Sark had been the only one to access the room, as if that should make her feel better.

She left the manager's office and headed out of the bank.  She couldn't believe that Sark had found out about the vault; she had done her absolute best to keep it from him.  How did he find out?  She exited the bank and went straight for the van.  When she reached it, Jack opened the door and helped her in.  Neither said a word, they didn't need to, their looks were saying everything:  Irina asking if he believed her words, Jack assuring her that he did.

One of the agents interrupted, asking if she had retrieved what she had gone after.  She answered with a curt "no" and told the man to drive back to the warehouse.  Knowing not to mess with Irina Derevko, he complied.


	27. Let Me Do This

The ride back to the warehouse was silent and quick.  Watson was waiting for them when they returned.  "Did you acquire the manuscript?" he asked Irina as she stepped out of the van.

She was about to answer when Jack did it for her.  "We were unable to retrieve the artifact."

Watson stared at Jack in disbelief.  "What do you mean, you were unable?"

This time Irina answered.  "He means that the manuscript wasn't in the vault.  Someone had taken it out before I got there."

"Who?"

"A man named Sark," Jack answered.  "Now, if you don't mind," he continued, "I'd like to check in with Kendall and get the hell out of Japan."  He took hold of Irina's arm and together they walked away from Watson and toward their rented car.  He pulled his cell phone out and dialed Kendall.  This was not a conversation he was going to enjoy, he just knew it.  Kendall wasn't going to be pleased with either of them, but he was sure to be pissed at Irina, even if it wasn't her fault.

"Kendall, its Jack.  We are out of the bank and are just now leaving the warehouse where we met Agent Watson."  Pause.  "No, we were not able to pick up the Rambaldi artifact.  It seems that Sark was here and was able to get into the vault.  It was gone when Irina went to retrieve it."  There was another long pause on Jack's end and Irina could hear Kendall yelling from where she stood a few feet away.

She motioned to Jack and asked for the phone.  He obliged and let out a sigh, waiting for her tirade to begin.  "Kendall, listen to me.  The manager of the vaults showed me a document that Sark gave him which I supposedly signed, granting him access to the vault.  Trust me, I would never willingly let Sark anywhere near the contents of that vault."  She paused as Kendall fumed on the other end.  "I don't know how he learned about it, but the vault is empty and we're going to have to deal with the fact that Sloane and Sark now have a very important Rambaldi artifact."  Another pause.  "Okay, we'll be back as soon as possible."  She hung up, then turned to Jack.  "He wants us home as soon as we can get a flight."

"Okay."  He motioned to the car.  "Get in.  You can call the airport and get us tickets on the way back to the hotel."

They got in and Jack started the car, pulling away from the warehouse.  Irina called the airport and began to ask about flights.  A couple of minutes later, she hung up and turned toward Jack.  "The earliest flight out is tomorrow afternoon."  He nodded.  "I booked our seats.  We leave at 2."

"Good, that means we have one more night together."

She looked at him, unsure of whether she should ask what was on her mind now or later, when they were at the hotel.  He sensed her dilemma and quietly asked, "Irina, what's the matter?"

She took a deep breath before starting.  "Jack, what happens when we go back to LA?  I'll be back in custody and you'll continue looking for Sloane.  How are we going to go home and pretend nothing happened?"

Jack knew they should wait to continue their conversation until they were back at the hotel, but he had to remind her of something.  "Irina, do you remember when Kendall first told you you would be helping us on this mission?"  He saw her nod and he continued.  "Do you remember what he said?"  She shook her head.  "He said you would be removed from your cell and placed in a CIA safe house, under surveillance."

Irina looked at her hands, which were placed in her lap.  "I remember that now.  But I was under the impression that the offer only stood for when the mission was completed successfully."  Could he understand how terrible it would be to be back in that cell after having such a glorious time out of it?

He smiled.  "Well, I'm sure that even if that was Kendall's intention, he can be persuaded.  I don't want you to be back in that cell anymore than you do."

"Jack Bristow!" she said, laughing.  "Are you planning on manipulating a higher-ranked officer?  For me?"  She smiled at his amused expression, which turned serious as her laughter died.  He turned toward her.  "I would do anything for you, Irina."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before returning to her seat.  There was a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride to the hotel.  On their arrival, Irina left Jack in the lobby, promising to meet him back in the room fifteen minutes later.  Jack made his way to the room, wondering what she was up to.  In the room, he settled himself on the bed with the TV on to wait for her return.

True to her word, she returned 15 minutes later, a smile planted firmly on her lips.  "What are you up to, Irina?" Jack asked as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Not much, Jack.  Just repaying you for last night."  She caught his lips in a kiss.  "Go get ready.  We're expected in the dining room in an hour."  She stood and pulled him up and into her waiting arms.  They ended up in a tight embrace.

Jack lightly kissed her forehead.  "Why don't we just spend the day here?"  He started to kiss her neck.

She gently pushed him away.  "No, Jack.  Let me do this.  Please?"

He sighed.  "Okay."

"Good.  Now, go."

"Yes, ma'am."

She settled herself on the bed, waiting for him to be done so she could have the bathroom.  This will be good, she thought.  We'll have tonight together, then return to LA ready to face whatever will challenge us.  She heard the water run, only to be shut off a few minutes later.  Jack emerged soon after, clad in only a towel.  He walked to the bed and offered her his hand, which she took.  "All yours," he said as he pulled her from the bed.

"Thanks."  Irina entered the bathroom, closed the door behind her, undressed and turned the water on.  She stepped under the spray, praying Jack would be able to convince Kendall to her go into a safe house.  After this trip, she was quite sure the tiny cell would suffocate her.  

Her shower was brief and she was soon back in the bedroom, getting dressed.  She carefully dressed in a black skirt and red top before returning to the bathroom to do her hair.  Jack sat on the bed, watching her as she did all this.  "Irina," he said.  "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?  Oh yes, I'm fine."  She stepped into the doorframe, finished pining her hair up, and smiled at him.  She glanced at the clock: their hour was almost up.  "Are you ready?"  She stepped into her shoes as he nodded and stood.

He crossed to her and took her hand in his.  "Let's go, then," she said.  They left the room and headed toward the dining room.  On their arrival, they were met by the same man as the night before.  He led them to the same secluded room.

Seated at the table across from Jack, Irina knew that the last 20 odd years, and everything that went along with those years, had not been in vain.  They were finally able to see each other and spend time together.  But, for the zillionth time that day, Irina couldn't help but feel that it could, and would, be taken away.  Jack seemed to sense this and reassured her.  "If Kendall doesn't agree, he's even dumber that we all thought."

She laughed.  It felt good to laugh, with all her worries pressing down on her.  She somehow felt at ease.  Knowing Jack was going to fight as hard as he could for her also helped. 

Dinner was served and they ate in silence.  Jack didn't know what to say that could ease her further and Irina didn't know how to voice her fears.  Dinner was finished and dessert served and still, neither spoke.

He tried to think of something to say, but couldn't.  She didn't really need him to say anything; just having him there was good enough for her.


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue:  Six months later

Irina sat in the kitchen of her small home, a cup of coffee in front of her.  It wasn't much, but it was more than she had expected for a CIA safe house.  She had been there for five months.  When she and Jack had returned from Japan, Kendall had insisted on keeping her in her cell for a month so the CIA could determine whether or not she had helped Sark acquire the manuscript.

Kendall had had no choice but to agree to the safe house when Sark himself walked into CIA headquarters three weeks after their return.  He claimed Sloane had abandoned him soon after he delivered the contents of Irina's vault; he wanted revenge.  So he turned himself over and revealed all he knew about Sloane's plans.  It took time to prove his information, but Sloane was now in custody and had been for three months.

Irina grabbed her mug and went out onto the porch.  It was a beautiful morning.  The house was surrounded by woods and she could see various animals playing in the trees.  She loved it here.  It was great to have freedom, even if she was still constantly watched.  She was no longer locked in a cell and that was beautiful to her.

She took a breath of fresh air and let it out in a deep sigh.  Jack and Sydney would be coming over after work.  She had promised them a wonderful dinner and made plans with her guards to go to the store later that afternoon.  Irina sipped her coffee and looked around her, taking everything it.

She returned inside and went into her bedroom.  She continued into the bathroom.  She shed her clothes, turned the water on and stepped into the shower.  It was early; she still had plenty of time before her scheduled trip to the store, but these days, she didn't like to feel rushed.  She had all the time in the world.  She had her husband and her daughter back, something she never thought possible.

Finishing her shower, she stepped out of the tub and dried herself off. She dressed in jeans and t-shirt.  It was noon when she looked at the bedside clock.  She had two hours until her planned journey.  She decided she would do what she loved most—she would sit on the couch and read.

She grabbed her current read and settled down on the comfy couch.  Before she knew it, it was almost 2 and there was a knock on the door.  "Ms. Derveko, its Agent Mills."

"Come in," she called as she bookmarked her spot.  The man opened the door but did not enter.  Irina grabbed her purse and followed the agent to the car.

The trip to the store was short.  She knew exactly what she needed and where to find out.  She and Agent Mills were soon back in the car on the way to the house.  Mills dropped her at the door and was gone.  It's time they become not scared of me, she thought.

She unpacked her groceries, then set to work making dinner.  With the chicken in the oven, Irina returned to her book, knowing there was nothing for her to do for while.

Sometime later, she set the book down, finished.  Then she checked the chicken and began to make the rest of the meal.  It was going to 5:30 and Jack and Sydney would arrive soon.  Sure enough, at around six, she heard two cars pull up the driveway.  Making sure everything was fine where it was, she went to greet her husband and daughter.  Opening the door, she was met by Jack, Sydney and Vaughn—Michael, with a bottle of wine in his hands, almost like a peace offering.

Over the last few months, they had forged a tentative friendship for Sydney's sake.  "I hope you don't mind, mom," she heard Sydney saying and she came back to the present.

"No, that's fine," she assured them.  She realized they were still standing in the doorway and she moved back and let them enter the house.  Sydney entered first, then Michael and Jack followed.  He kissed Irina as he walked into the house.  "Hi."

"Hi," she answered.  She smiled at him before turning to her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend.  "Dinner's almost ready, so make yourselves comfortable."  She headed into the kitchen and Jack followed.  He took the plates and thing she had set out and began to set the table.  He got out another setting for Vaughn.  "How was your day?" she asked as she finished preparing the mashed potatoes.  

"Fine.  A bit boring, but fine nonetheless.  How about yours?"

"The same.  I got some more reading done."  She began to set the food on the table and Jack helped.  She called Syd and Michael and Jack pulled her chair out for her to sit.

The four of them ate dinner, talking pleasantly of their days.  When they were done and the dishes were in the dishwasher, Jack pulled Irina into the living room, setting her on the couch.  Sydney and Michael sat on the loveseat next to her and Jack settled himself on the table in front of her.  "What's going on?" she asked.

Jack looked at Sydney and smiled.  This was it; what he'd been waiting for.

"Jack?"

He smiled at Irina before launching into his speech.  "I don't know exactly how to do this, so I'll just say it.  Irina, I love you and I want you to marry me."

Irina looked up at him, a smile on her lips.  She didn't even have to think about her answer.  "Of course, Jack.  Yes, I'll marry you."  She wrapped her arms around him, kissed him, until Michael spoke.

"But aren't you guys already married?"

Sydney glared at him, as well and Jack and Irina.  "In a way, yes," Jack said.  "But I married Laura Chambers.  This time, I want to marry Irina Derevko."

"Oh."

Jack smiled at him before returning to his previous task—kissing his soon-to-be wife.

_A/N:  Yes, it's finally over.  Thank you to all you who have been reading this and reviewing.  It means a lot.  I hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I have enjoyed writing.  And to those of you who were looking for more S/V—sorry, this was always a J/I story, from the beginning.  Thanks again!_


End file.
